Darkness is Framed by Desire
by ymaxwell39
Summary: After Harry is attacked by a rogue vampire while saving someone else, Hermione must find a way to help him cope. Harry now has a new reality to adjust to. Each drawn to the other, only time will tell if the Wizarding world will support them, or try to tear them apart. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

This story is inspired by the song "Dark Lover: Love Song to a Vampire" by the band Tempest. I do not own the song, and have only used it for inspiration. Any verses from the song are properly credited, and no copyright infringement is intended.

I am not JK Rowling, and do not own Harry Potter

Chapter One: Aftermath and Planning

_Patient and silent, she waits for the night_

_Waits for the hours of Daylight to end_

_Waits for the whisper of words on the wind_

_Waits for the touch of her lover and friend_

_(Dark Lover: Love Song to a Vampire by Tempest)_

Hermione Granger sat watching her best friend as he lay in his bed at Grimmauld Place. In the eleven years since she had met Harry Potter, the night before was the first time since the Battle of Hogwarts she had thought his phenomenal luck had run out. Hell, for all she knew, it might have. Not everyone survived after being bitten by a vampire, after all. She had wanted to take him to St. Mungo's to be treated, but the Welcome Witch hadn't let Harry past her desk, claiming that St. Mungo's didn't treat vampires. And no matter how much Hermione had argued that Harry needed treated so he wouldn't change, which from what Hermione knew _was_ actually possible, at least in theory, the witch at the desk had stood her ground and refused to allow her to bring Harry inside.

So she had brought him to his house instead, laying him on his bed and trying to think what she could do beyond simply healing the wound and pouring a blood replenisher down his throat. Unfortunately, the library in Grimmauld didn't have much information about vampires, and most of what was covered about them at Hogwarts had been the folklore that muggles believed about them. So she wasn't exactly sure what might happen now. She absolutely hated not knowing something. She had pulled every set of drapes in the room closed as soon as Harry was lying down last night, as well as pulled the bed curtains around three sides, leaving only one side open so she was able to watch Harry. She had been watching over him nearly all day; she'd asked Kreacher to watch over him while she napped on the settee in the room. Now that it was almost sunset, she would find out whether or not he would wake up, or be lost to her forever.

She didn't know how this might affect him; Harry always attempted to shoulder blame that rightfully belonged to others, or assume blame when there was no blame at all. He'd been bitten while saving someone else from the rogue vampire the night before. Surely the Fates wouldn't doom him to that kind of life; after everything he had gone through growing up and during the war, Harry Potter didn't deserve any more pain. It was Kreacher's question that brought her back to her surroundings.

"If Master wakes, will he need blood now, or should Kreacher prepare a dinner?"

"I honestly don't know, Kreacher. If he does need blood, I have no idea where to obtain it without breaking the law by stealing it from a hospital or something similar."

"Kreacher has an idea, Miss."

"I'm listening, Kreacher, what have you thought of that might help?"

"Asking the friends of Master to help by giving a small amount of blood before Master wakes. Kreacher can place the blood in the icebox until it is known if Master needs it."

"If you think it will help, Kreacher, do it, and hurry. Sunset is in a half hour."

Without another word, Kreacher popped away.

"Please, Harry, wake up for me soon. I don't think I can handle it if I lost you."

From the Halloween of their first year, Hermione had relied on the friendship she had with Harry Potter. He drove her insane at times with his habit of rushing off into things without thinking, but it was because he thought he always had to look out for people, even those he didn't know. And it was usually Hermione herself that had to come up with a plan last minute to get them out of the trouble that habit of Harry's got them into. But now she was at a loss what could help. Her fear for Harry wasn't allowing her to think clearly.

Taking a deep breath, she got up from the settee where she'd been sitting and began pacing around the room. Maybe moving would help her still-shocked mind to begin working again.

_His veins felt like they were burning, and he couldn't seem to breathe. He tried to wake up, but for some reason his eyes stayed closed. What was wrong with him? He was having a hard time remembering things right now. He was tired, so tired. He let himself drift back to full sleep again, thinking he would try waking later._

She needed a plan, something that would help Harry. Falling back into her school habits, she rummaged around in the desk in the far corner of the room until she found parchment paper. A bit more searching found ink and a quill. Positioning the chair so she could still keep an eye on Harry while writing, she began to make a list of things as they occurred to her.

_Find out what Harry remembers_

_Determine if Harry needs blood (do this FIRST if necessary)_

_Research laws to find out if Harry will still be able to access his account at Gringotts (Potter Family vault, Trust vault, etc)_

_Research to determine if Wizengamot can declare Harry a Creature (do this if Harry proves to have been changed)_

_Find out if Harry has any parchments declaring wishes should anything happen to him to leave him UNABLE to look after his own affairs_

She looked at the beginning of the list she had started, and tried to remember everything that folklore said about vampires. As much as she detested relying on legend and folklore instead of facts, right now it was all she had, so she began a second list, writing down any traits that folklore said vampires had or were reputed to possess.

_Nocturnal_

_Sunlight can be deadly (remind Harry he may need blackout drapes on the windows)_

_Aversion to garlic (allergy or just legend?)_

_Heightened senses _

_Heightened speed and strength_

_Require blood to live_

_Flying (legend?)_

_Wood can harm, or even kill if it hits the right area_

She was trying to think of anything more to add to the list when a pop signaled Kreacher's return. She got up from the desk and went to the old elf, a mixture of hope and concern in her expression.

"Kreacher was able to obtain the blood, Miss. Each person has a different phial. All of the phials are now in the icebox should Master need them."

"Thank you, Kreacher. Sunset is in a few minutes. So we should know if he was changed or not soon. If you have things you want to take care of, go ahead; I'll stay here with Harry."

"If Master has changed, Kreacher will remain to take care of him, as well as Miss. Elf magic may help keep Master from harming Miss if needed."

"Thank you, Kreacher."

As Hermione was speaking to the old elf, the sun slipped fully below the horizon, marking the beginning of night. With a snap, Kreacher lit the lamps in the house while Hermione focused on her best friend, hopeful and worried at once.

_Please, let him be okay. I can't lose him._

Hermione was just about to sit down and add something to the list she'd remembered, when the sound of movement from the bed caused her to turn once more.

_Oh, thank Merlin_

Harry's brilliant green eyes were open, and focused on her.

"Hermione?" he managed to whisper, before stopping to lick his lips for a moment, as if they were dry.

_Oh, shit, no. Please, no._

Harry had _fangs_.


	2. Chapter 2

I am not JK Rowling and do not own Harry Potter

Chapter Two: Awakening

_Fangs. Harry has fangs. Okay, focus, Hermione, you can do this._

"Harry, how do you feel?"

"Parched, Hermione, I feel parched. And hungry."

"Okay, Kreacher has something already prepared for you. You've been injured, so just stay in bed until he gets back, alright?"

Kreacher popped away and then back within a minute. In his hands were four phials.

"Kreacher has things for Master to drink. If Master does not like what Kreacher brought, Kreacher will bring something else."

Warily, Harry took the first phial from the elf and raised it to his lips. After the first taste, the rest went quickly, and he reached out his hand for the rest of the phials.

_Gods, he doesn't even realize he isn't swallowing, but pulling the contents through the fangs. _

After finishing the last phial, Harry looked from Kreacher to Hermione and back again. He again licked his lips, then focused on Hermione.

"How do you feel now, Harry?"

"Better. Was that a new nutrient potion or something? It was a lot better than what Madam Pomfrey used to give me at Hogwarts."

"What do you remember about last night?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Not much, actually. We went to that new restaurant that opened on Diagon Alley, you wanted to check if a book you ordered had come in at Flourish and Blott's, but after that, not much."

"Okay, do you remember anything just after we left the bookshop? It's important, Harry, so please try to remember."

"I remember the Alley was crowded, and we decided to come back here to Grimmauld. I think I remember someone was screaming, but didn't know who it was, just that the voice was a woman's. It reminded me of what the Dementors made me remember third year about Mum and Dad."

"Can you remember anything else? Anything at all?"

"Just pain, and waking up here to you telling me I'd been injured. Hermione, did something happen last night? Have I hurt someone without knowing it?" Harry's voice cracked in fear.

_Oh, dear. He doesn't remember the attack. And with Harry's temper, this could be very bad._

"Harry, the screaming was from a young woman who was being attacked. So you ran in the direction the screams were coming from to try to help. And you were able to help her; you stopped the attacker from hurting her. Unfortunately, the attacker turned on you instead," Hermione explained.

"And that's how I was injured? What did the Healers say at St. Mungo's? Despite me hating hospitals, I know you would have insisted on it."

"You weren't seen at St. Mungo's, Harry. Despite me arguing with the woman, the Welcome Witch refused to allow you inside to be treated. According to her, it was policy. So I brought you home and did my best to help you myself with Kreacher's help. We've been watching you all day."

"That makes no sense, Hermione. St. Mungo's can't just refuse to treat someone that needs help, can they?"

"Allegedly they could because of the way you were injured. Harry, the attacker you stopped when helping the young woman, the one that turned on you instead, was a vampire, and more than likely a rogue vampire. Allegedly St. Mungo's doesn't treat vampires, so the Welcome Witch refused to let you be seen."

As though her words had placed a silencing spell, Harry's mouth opened and closed a few times with no sound coming out. Hermione braced herself for the explosion.

"_Refused to let me be seen? I get attacked by a bloody VAMPIRE and she refused to let me be seen?"_

"That's why I tried to treat you myself. I had to try, Harry. So I healed the wound and gave you a Blood Replenisher. I didn't know how you would be affected by the attack, so Kreacher and I have been watching you."

"So what now? Because I have no bloody clue what the attack did or what it might mean."

"While I was watching you, I made a list of everything I could remember about vampires from Muggle folklore; you know Hogwarts didn't teach much about them when we were in school, and what they did teach was in that folklore. I also made a list of things we need to find out, like if a vampire is allowed a vault at Gringotts, how it might affect a House, that kind of thing. We also need to find out if the Wizengamot can strip you of being Head of House Potter."

"Hermione, I'm the last of my family; they wouldn't do that, would they? We don't even know if I'm a vampire yet; the attack might not have changed me."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said quietly as tears formed in her eyes, "I think it did. Do you remember swallowing when you drank the phials Kreacher gave you?"

"Hermione, I drank them, so I must have swallowed what was in the phials."

"No, Harry, you didn't. You held them to your lips, but you didn't tilt them back the way someone drinking a potion would. Only your lips and one or two teeth touched them."

"I don't understand, Hermione. What are you trying to say?"

"You have fangs now, Harry. You drank what was in the phials with your fangs. Since I didn't know if you would change, I asked Kreacher about getting some blood. That's what was in the phials, Harry."

Harry was quiet as he thought about what Hermione was saying. The attack, being refused treatment, Kreacher and Hermione watching over him, Hermione saying he had fangs, and now being told that Kreacher had given him phials full of blood. As he kept turning it over in his mind, he couldn't seem to find a way to dispute that the attack _had_ changed him. He was the last of his family, and he was a bloody vampire. He saw his dreams of having a family of his own fade away; he didn't even know if vampires could have children. Panicked, he looked at his best friend.

"Hermione, I don't know what to do now. Will you help me? I don't even know where to start."

"Harry, calm down. We'll get you through this, somehow we will find a way, I promise."

"What about children, the family I wanted? Can vampires even have children?"

"I can add that to the list of things to research Harry. Whether it's in the Muggle world or Wizarding, I'll do my best to find out. We also need to find out if there's a Clan somewhere with someone you can talk to. I don't know how much I would be able to help with questions directly relating to vampires. Research can only do so much."

"That might be the first time I've heard you imply that research might not help with finding an answer."

"Don't get used to it, Harry James," Hermione joked.

"Kreacher, how did you get the blood? It couldn't have been easy," Harry asked the house elf.

"Miss wasn't sure where to find blood for Master should he need it. Kreacher asked Master's friends for help."

"I can't imagine what they're thinking now. Merlin, some of them might even be wondering who would take control of the estates for Potter and Black. Wouldn't being changed now mean I'm classified as undead or something, Hermione?"

"Finding that out is on the list, Harry, trust me. But it does bring up something I wanted to ask you about. Do you have any parchment that would say who would take over looking after those estates if you were injured or incapacitated badly enough you couldn't do it yourself?"

"I do, actually. One copy is at Gringotts, and the other is in my office here. Top left hand drawer of the desk."

"Good, we might need those if the Wizengamot tries to say that vampires can't hold estates as a way to control what you have."

"Let's hope they don't find out. I still remember the hell Remus went through trying to survive with the laws about werewolves. Fuck, Hermione, this could cost me my job as an Auror."

"One step at a time, Harry. Let me do some research first, okay? Stay in bed a little longer and rest; I'll go look for the parchments we talked about. Kreacher can stay with you until I get back, so you won't be alone. We still don't know just how quickly you'll recover from the attack."

"Fine, but you _know_ I hate having to stay in bed."

Seeing Kreacher begin to clean the room around Harry, Hermione went down the stairs to Harry's home office. She shook her head, knowing that in most homes the room would be called a study, but Harry preferred to call it an office. Crossing the room to the desk, she opened the drawer and pulled out the folios inside, checking for the notation which said what was in each folio. Finding what she was looking for, she put the rest of the folios back in the drawer and brought the folio to Harry.

Opening the folio, Harry took out the parchments, then focused on Kreacher.

"Kreacher, this is a direct order. You will not protest what is in this parchment, and will aid in every way the individual named to look after my affairs in the event I am unable to do so, showing said individual every respect. Do you understand this order?"

"Kreacher will obey, and aid the individual you select, Master."

With a nod of satisfaction, Harry handed the parchments to Hermione. She quickly scanned the documents and paled.

"Harry, this will need verified through Gringotts to be accepted as valid, you know this, right?"

"I do know it, which is why there's a copy of the documents at Gringotts."

"And you're sure this is what you want?"

"Absolutely sure. The only person I could think of to take care of the estates if I couldn't do it myself has never let me down, never left my side, and is someone I did and do trust with my life. There was never any doubt that the person I should choose for this was you, Hermione. Will you do it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, and do not own Harry Potter. I make no money from the writing of this fan fiction.

Chapter Three: A Visit from a Goblin

"Harry, are you sure you want me to do this? It would effectively make me your Proxy on the Wizengamot. And the only Muggleborns on the Wizengamot are there because they won an Order of Merlin. What about one of the Weasleys being your Proxy, or maybe Andromeda Tonks?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Hermione, I wouldn't trust one of the Weasleys the way I trust you; with the exception of George, they haven't been more than civil since I broke up with Ginny a year ago. I get treated only slightly better than you do since your breakup with Ron."

"But surely Arthur…" she began, only to be cut off.

"You know as well as I do that Arthur is pretty much in Molly's pocket. If he tried to treat me better than she does, he'd never hear the end of it from her. And Molly is still angry at me about the breakup. From what I've been able to observe, despite Ginny finding someone else not long after we broke up, Molly had been counting on having me as a son in law. That also might be why she treats you so shabbily; you broke up with Ron, meaning she still has to basically take care of him instead of a wife doing it. Also our breakups with Ron and Ginny destroyed her dream of having the entire Golden Trio in her family. As for Andromeda, she has Teddy to worry about; being on the Wizengamot would take too much time away from him."

"Fine, you've convinced me. We still need to get these documents validated by Gringotts. And I'm not sure you're recovered enough for a trip to the bank."

"Would my Account Manager come here, do you think? That may work."

"I honestly don't know, Harry. I could ask when I call the bank."

"Go ahead and use the Floo in here. That way I can sit near the fire to be visible, but not close enough to potentially get burned. We still don't know if a vampire can use a Floo."

Nodding, Hermione walked over to the Floo and took a pinch of the powder before kneeling down and tossing the powder in the flames.

"Gringotts Bank," she called, before putting her head in the flames. It only took a moment for the call to connect.

"Gringotts Bank, and how may I help you?" the goblin who answered the call stated by rote.

"If you please, I am calling on behalf of Harry James Potter, Head of the Houses of Potter and Black. I would like to speak to the Account Manager for those accounts, please."

"Please wait and I will see if he is available."

A few moments later, another goblin was in the Floo. He glanced between Harry and Hermione before speaking.

"Mr. Potter, what can I do for you? I was about to go home, you were lucky to catch me."

"Krogund, are you able to come here, rather than Hermione and I traveling to the bank? It's important."

"Gringotts would be able to assure your privacy Mr. Potter, if that is what concerns you."

"I was injured recently and am still recovering. I am unable to go to the bank in person. What I need to discuss is likely to be time sensitive," Harry replied.

"Come to the home of a client? Mr. Potter, it is possible for me to do so, however the cost of my time will be correspondingly higher, as I will need to also transport the ledgers and other paperwork for your account with me."

"That's fine, just please come as soon as you can."

"I can be there in ten minutes. Please leave this Floo connection open so I may come through."

Ten minutes later, Account Manager Krogund stepped through the Floo, a large folio and several ledgers in his hands. After looking at Harry, who was still lying down, he set his burdens on a small table near the window.

"Mr. Potter, it is customary to speak to a client of the bank alone when discussing the matters of an estate," Krogund said, glancing swiftly at Hermione.

"What I need to discuss concerns her Krogund, so I'd like her to stay."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. What is the matter you wished to speak to me about? You said it may be time sensitive."

"Not long ago, I came to the bank and asked for parchments to be drawn up giving Miss Granger the ability and authority to act on my behalf should I ever become ill or incapacitated to an extent I was unable to do so myself. Krogund, what is the bank's policy on accounts being held by someone the Wizengamot might claim is _no longer_ a witch or wizard in an effort to seize control of his or her assets, properties, and funds?"

"Gringotts holds accounts for humans, half humans, and humanoids, Mr. Potter. Could you be more specific in your question?"

"Although I do not recall the event myself, Miss Granger witnessed the event and told me about it tonight. According to her, I stopped an apparently rogue vampire from attacking a young woman last night; that rogue vampire then turned the attack on me. I have just woken a short time ago, and according to Miss Granger, the phials my house elf brought me when I said I was parched and hungry contained blood. The Wizengamot may try to claim control of the Potter and Black estates and Wizengamot seats if it is discovered that the attack even occurred, much less that I might have been changed as a result. Does Gringotts policy allow a vampire to hold an account? The Wizengamot see vampires as _creatures_, as I'm sure you're aware."

"Although there are not many, Gringotts policy does allow a vampire to hold an account within the Bank. Am I right to assume Mr. Potter, that you now wish to call the directives you set regarding your estates into force?" Krogund asked, shrewdly.

"Miss Granger would be my chosen representative in the Wizengamot, as well as handling the details of the estates that I can't. She's already seen the copy of the documents that were in my desk, and she brought up the necessity of having the documents verified and validated by Gringotts before anyone realizes what has happened and attempts to stop it as a way to gain control of what I have through my parents and Sirius Black."

"A wise precaution, Mr. Potter. And you agree to fill this role, accepting this obligation Miss Granger?"

"I will help Harry in whatever way I can, Krogund. If that means helping to manage his estates and being his Proxy on the Wizengamot, that's what I'll do."

Krogund brought over the Gringotts copy of the directives, and pointing to a small area at the bottom.

"Mr. Potter, please press both your Head of House rings into the document, as well as your own copy."

Harry did as requested, and soon the documents had the impressions of both the Potter and Black seals. Krogund then turned to Hermione, and removed a small dagger from his belt.

"Miss Granger, to validate Mr. Potter's decision to name you his Proxy, please prick the ring finger of your wand hand and allow three drops of blood to fall on each of the seals Mr. Potter has just placed on the documents."

Hermione took the knife and made a small cut on her finger. After it was bleeding, she allowed the required number of drops to fall onto the seals as instructed, and watched as the seals flashed golden. Quickly glancing at Harry, she healed her finger and moved over to the settee to sit.

"Mr. Potter, have you given any thought as to how you will acquire the blood you will need?"

"No, I hadn't actually," Harry replied after casting a quick glance toward Hermione.

"As I said before, while there are not many, some vampires do hold accounts at Gringotts. As such, those of us who work for Gringotts are aware of places where blood may be obtained for those who need it. For a small additional fee, I can provide you with a list of such places, as well as a possible contact with a vampire Clan should you feel it necessary."

"That would be helpful, Krogund, thank you."

"I shall see to it on my return to Gringotts. The documentation has been validated and only needs filed with the Ministry before Miss Granger is your full chosen representative. Gringotts will of course, already treat Miss Granger as such, however the Ministry for reasons unknown to us, love their red tape and complicate things to a higher degree than necessary."

"I can make sure it's filed in the morning while Harry is sleeping," Hermione assured him.

"Then I will return to Gringotts and take care of those items we discussed. Expect an owl detailing the sources for a blood supply at least in the next hour."

"May the gold in your vault overflow, and your enemies retreat in fear, Krogund," Harry said in parting.

"And may the enemies that still trouble you find a swift end. Good evening, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger,"Krogund replied, before stepping into the Floo to return to the bank.

"I'll leave for the Ministry at sunrise, Harry. I can make sure the documents are filed, and come back after that. I can also let some of our friends know about this if you want."

"I would rather tell them myself Hermione, thanks. Maybe invite a few of them here for dinner or something tomorrow night. We also need to find out if anything is in the _Daily Prophet_ about the attack; Merlin knows this is just the kind of thing Rita Skeeter would make the next huge scandal."

"And a scandal would hurt not only you, but me as your Wizengamot Proxy, I know. Sunset tomorrow is at seven, I think. Invite people for half seven?"

"That works for me, yes. Thank you, Hermione."

"I'll always help you when you need it Harry. Even when you don't realize you need the help."

"And you always have. It's one of the things I love about you, Hermione."


End file.
